


The Bunny and The Hare

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Minor Violence, Suggestive Themes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Meg doesn't like people messing with Min, and maybe she finally gets the courage to tell her how she feels!
Relationships: Meg Thomas/Feng Min, Nancy Wheeler/Yui Kimura
Kudos: 22





	The Bunny and The Hare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my good friend. We play DBD together lots and sort of "act" in game, but like to make it funny and to us Feng Min and Meg are best friends, but I like to make it gay and think these two would be cute. Thanks kiddo for inspiring this!

Meg ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the log near the campfire. She had just returned from a trial and she was exhausted, and a little irritated. She had been in the trial with Feng Min, Ace, and David, and the men had made a harassing comment towards the Asian woman which elicited a pretty violent reaction from Meg herself. She had been cleansing a totem near the generator they were working on, and as soon as she heard the words leave Ace’s mouth, she stopped cleansing and turned towards him.

“Meg, you didn’t finish the totem, kid,” Ace started when he noticed the redhead walking towards him.

“I know, asshole.”

Suddenly, she grabbed the back of his blazer and roughly pulled him off of the generator, forcing his back to hit the ground. She shoved him to the side with her foot and stole his place beside Min.

David had stopped tinkering with his set of wires after the incident and decided to just apologize and leave the women alone. Ace picked himself up and grumbled to himself as he walked away from the area.

Min continued to silently work on the generator, glancing over at Meg every so often. She noticed the crease in the older woman’s forehead and the soft mumbling as she pulled and reattached wires.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

Meg didn’t look at Feng Min and shrugged. “Yeah, well they didn’t have to be dickheads, but here we are. There,” she started when the generator finished and continued running. “All done.” She stood up and gestured for the younger girl to follow her.

That was before they were found by the killer, that disgusting clown that always got too close for comfort; before Meg took a hit for the Asian woman and yelled for her to run for safety. Moments before she felt that rusty old hook pierce her shoulder, she gave Min a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. The smaller woman couldn’t help but roll her eyes and save her as soon as the killer left the vicinity.

Now, as she sat near the fire, she replayed the scene in her head. That cute, dimpled smile on Min’s face when she rolled her eyes at Meg’s positive attitude, even with a hook in her torso. She took a glance past the flames and couldn’t help but stare at the younger woman across the way, the look on her face softening when she noticed Min staring right back.

Her brow rose slightly when she received a wink and a nod towards the woods. She looked around at the other survivors and made sure they were distracted before she slipped off of the log and followed Min down the familiar path.

“And to whom do I owe this pleasure of having the lovely Feng Min summon me into the dark, scary woods?”

Feng Min rolled her eyes at Meg’s goofy smirk, but she couldn’t help but laugh behind her hand at the older woman’s silliness. “I just wanted to thank you for today, you idiot. Ace won’t even look me in the eyes, and I think I’ve escaped more trials today than last week.” She wrapped her arms around herself and pushed a few locks of her hair behind her ear.

Meg tilted her head and took a few steps forward, forcing Min to step back until she felt a tree against her back. “It’s really no biggie, beautiful.” The red haired woman braced her forearm against the bark, above Min’s head, and smiled. “You know, I’ve actually had my eye on you for awhile, but I wasn’t sure if you even liked women. I’m willing to shoot my shot regardless.”

Min squinted at Meg. “Didn’t you play basketball?”

“I did, why do you ask?”

“You technically always shoot your shots…”

They stayed silent after Min’s attempted joke, but Meg couldn’t hold in her chuckle, a sound Min loved. “I’m sorry. That was so bad,” she mumbled, hanging her head to hide her blushing face.

Meg shook her head and used her free hand to cup Min’s chin and tilt her head up to look at her. “It was cute. So, what do you think? Am I cute enough to make the shot, or am I gonna miss this and lose?”

Feng Min chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Meg’s lips. She tasted like cherries and it was a taste Min could get behind. She felt arms wrap around her waist to pull her close, causing her to smile into the kiss.

“You’re definitely going to make the shot and win. I’d like to be your girlfriend from here on out- are you okay?”

Meg had a dazed look on her face and the only thing she could focus on was the absent feeling of the younger woman’s lips on her own. It was a nice first kiss, and all she wanted to do was kiss her again. “I’m fine. I just really want to kiss you again…like really bad.”

Min yelped but she didn’t object to being lifted in strong arms and pinned against the tree before she was being kissed, hard. She let out a soft moan and that seemed to spur Meg on more.

They spent the next few hours together in the woods, neither returning to the campfire for some time. When they returned, Yui and Nancy were giving them knowing looks, the older woman even pointing at her neck while giving Meg a thumbs up.

“Buzz off, Kimura. Like you and Nancy haven’t snuck off to go diddle with each other.”

Yui shrugged and pulled Nancy against her side. “We waited, you guys just went for it. Congrats to the both of you though. We wish you the best, babes.” Nancy nodded and gave Meg and Min a thumbs up as well.

“Thanks guys. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we must be going to my tent to sleep.” Meg gently pulled Min along to her tent and shuffled in with her. They slept, and surprisingly the Entity let them. Neither woman was summoned for a single trial that day.

It observed, and it learned. It will adapt to make the trials more interesting. For now, it was quiet, and Meg was grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
